Aids and accessories for golfers are quite numerous. Applicant's own copending application U.S. Ser. No. 13/287,010 for “Portable Golf Car Accessory Organizer,” has won award for being the golf accessory of the year 2012 by one specialty trade association.
Building upon applicant's prior success and the realization that golfers often have favorite, most used, clubs, especially putters, applicant has recognized a need for providing easy and quick user access to such favored clubs. Prior existing apparatus for mounting individual golf clubs for both display in stores and use on the golf course can be found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,056,736; 6,224,438; and 8,117,077. The golf club holders disclosed above provide for securing the head of a golf club to the holder. As such, such holders or clamps are sized to fit clubs with larger heads, such as woods, with the ability to fit irons thereon being a secondary consideration. Generally, apparatus that clamps to a golf club shaft are small portable items for analyzing one's swing, or the like.
A need has developed for an apparatus for mounting an often-used golf club, whether it be a wood, iron or putter, in an easily-accessible relatively fixed position whether on a golf car, golf cart or golf bag.